The Portal Project
by Lil Shreck
Summary: After buying the complete pack of Portal on Steam, David has been sucked in to the game! Will he make it out - alive?
1. Author's Note

In the dangerous labs of Aperture, David and his friends embark on an adventure through the Portal storyline, with some surprises along the way...

Hello, my name is lilshreck, and this is my first attempt at an actual story.

Yes, I know, this is pretty bad. But I think this is a good attempt at a 'starter'.

This book basically revolves around Valve's award-winning game, _Portal,_ so it will have spoilers. This vitally, _extremely, __**terribly**_ needs constructed criticism.

Or criticism. I just want to know if this is a good start or a terrible start.

The story is from the main character's point-of-view, in a journal kind of style.

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A **_**ROUGH DRAFT **_**AND WAS MADE AROUND **_**2 YEARS AGO**_**.**

_**Enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**January 1, (2012?). 12:00 p.m.**

Okay, so I am writing in this notebook I found lying next to me when I woke up from what seemed like _forever_. I can't even remember what happened! Last thing I remember was sitting in my chair, playing a game. And then- _poof_. I'm here. But it seems like no- I have a watch?

Since when? Not saying it's a bad thing, but _where did it come from_?

Who put this on? I wasn't even wearing (let alone, OWN) a watch!

The time and date reads:

"12:00 p.m. 1/1"

Alright, the date is obviously wrong. The date I last saw was 9/11.

Coincidence.

So either I time-traveled back to January, or the date is wrong. Putting my money on date.

Jeez, everything is broken down and over-grown! But I can picture this being like some sort of lab/chamber...

...Or it's a place to put its _dead victims_, because there's a whole bunch of dead bodies everywhere. Some of them look around 12, which is my age!

This is just getting too scary for me. I'm going to bed.

I will write down more info tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Girl

**September 12, 3032. 7:35 a.m**

The first thing I noticed when I got up was my watch:

"7:33 a.m. SA 9/12"

Now the date looks correct. Fine, fine. But the big question is, HOW?

This can't connect to any type of Internet! At least I don't think it can...

Did someone set it like that? I mean, seriously! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!?

THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

(:D)

Okay, sorry about that. Over-reacted a little.

Now I shall find out how to work my watch.

The "_MODE_" button sorts through different features, aka modes.

It has a stopwatch, a timer, a place to put occasions, and some alarms.

Nothing really out-of-order there.

Hitting "_MODE_" while you're inside a mode brings you back to the current time.

Holding "_SET_" at the current time lets you edit the time.

Time, day, month, month layout...

...

...

...

...

Oh God, please tell me that's wrong!

"_YEAR 3032_"

I d- what?

That's scary when you don't know where you freaking are!

Oh jeez. That CAN'T be good.

There's a girl lying across from me in her bed.

Is she dead?

I'm investigating.

She looks innocent enough. She looks... actually kind of pretty.

And she looks 11.

Why are there young people in here?

My clothes are different.

She has the same clothes as me.

Oh jeez, she's waking up!


	4. Chapter 3 - Stephanie

**9:34 a.m.**

Okay, we just dropped at _least_ 20 floors down and Stephanie won't wake up!

I'm freaking out! I don't know where the heck we are!

Here is the full recap of what happened:

"Hey, are you okay?" I said to her in a worried voice.

She stared at me for a bit and said, "I guess so..."

"W-Where am I?" She said, looking around.

She was shaking wildly, I couldn't look scared!

I tried to wipe the worried look off my face and said,

"That's a good question."

She stared at me like she was going to cry.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry!"

A tear went down her face. She didn't know where she was, I had to comfort her!

"Aw, please don't cry! It'll be okay!"

She stopped crying and we talked a little more.

"So... what's your name?" I asked.

She paused for a second and then said:

"Stephanie,"

At that _exact_ moment these thoughts cycled through my head:

_Wow, she is so beautiful! Her eyes... Her hair! Oh my God, I just love her!_

Apparently I wasn't paying enough attention, because my thoughts were interrupted by her yelling at me.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed a little and said, "What is _your_ name?"

"Shreck."

Okay, first off, that isn't my name. My name is David. I didn't want her to know my real identity.

"Nice name."

"Thanks. Yours too."

We both smiled at each other for a while. It was interrupted when the room started shaking.

Stephanie got worried and said, "What's happening?"

I panicked and said: "I don't know!"

The shaking got more and more violent. I felt her holding on to my arm.

And then- poof.

The floor just DROPPED. The WHOLE THING. It was about a 15 second fall - which is pretty long if you think about it.

I landed on my back and was knocked out.

First off, I _don't _really think that was an earthquake. It seemed more... technical.

Meaning it seemed more like an actual _machine _caused it.

Anyways, lets continue:

I woke up about _an hour later_. The first thing I saw? Stephanie's body lying on the ground.

I jumped up and shook her to see if she would respond. No answer.

"Hey, wake up! Please wake up!"

Then I checked her pulse. Breathing, but badly hurt.

Aaannndd that's it.

I'm checking Stephanie's pulse one more time...

She's...

I have to go.


	5. Chapter 4 - Aperture Science

**1:07 p.m.**

Wow, what a line of events.

Recap:

After I stopped writing in my notebook, I tried to wake Stephanie some more.

"Please come back! Please..."

I laid my head on her stomach and said:

"I love you..."

Yep, I said it. And I'm glad I did.

_Because she heard me_.

"That was beautiful...!"

"_Stephanie?!"_

She giggled a little.

"I can't believe it! You're alive! You're alive!"

I was so happy, that I actually started crying.

Then returned to her side (She was still in a bit of pain).

"Did you mean it?"

I stared into her eyes so lovingly. Then I finally said:

"Yes..."

I helped her up on her feet.

We started staring at each other... and then...

RINGRINGRINGRING

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alarms started BLARING.

(And if it wasn't for those alarms, I may have gotten a kiss right then and there.)

Our ears started to BLEED it was so loud!

Doors started opening to reveal this HUMONGOUS room with weird spiky things and flying balls everywhere!

But what didn't make anything better was Stephanie screaming while it was happening.

The alarms got softer and a voice-over played.

"DUE TO COMBINES BREACHING OUR SYSTEM, THE 'Aperture Science Testing Facility' IS NOW UNSTABLE FOR TESTING. GASSES HAVE BEEN FUMED; PLEASE KEEP BREATHING, AS THIS WILL KEEP YOU ALIVE. IF YOU FEEL LIGHT-HEADED, FEEL FREE TO PASS OUT. AN INTUBATION ASSOCIATE WILL BE DISPATCHED TO REVIVE YOU WITH PEPTIC SALVE AND ADRENALINE."

Then this green gas started to emit from all corners of the room.

Apparently it was some form of sleeping gas, because Stephanie fell to the ground beside me.

"Stephanie!"

I went by her side to see if she would awake.

"Stephanie, wake up! Wake up!"

The gas got to me and I started to get sleepy and light-headed.

"Stephanie... wake up..."

My body started to get heavier by the minute, and I soon collapsed on to Stephanie's sleeping body.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they started to get heavier also.

"Stephanie..."

I gave in, and went to sleep...


	6. Chapter 5 - Medical Hospital

I woke up about 2-3 hours later, and I was shocked to make out 2 people towering over me, inspecting me.

I screamed a bit and sat up.

"Who are you guys?!"

"Calm down, we are trying to help you." The boy said to me respectfully.

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked around.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Aperture Science Medical Hospital, a place where injured - or deceased - test subjects are taken cared for. Basically your normal average hospital." The girl said.

"Oh, that's c-"

They stared at me confused.

"...Aperture... Science?"

"Yeeeeah?"

I put my hand on my forehand and said "I must be dreaming!"

"No... You're not."

I then laughed and said "Awww, nice one! You really got me there!" And continued laughing.

They stared at me really confused, like I was an idiot or something.

Then the boy actually GOT why I was acting so strange.

"Ohhhh! You play that game, don't you?"

"What game?"

He then stared at me, waiting.

"Okay fine, I do."

"Alright, listen carefully. The reason this place LOOKS like Portal, is because this IS Portal. The reason YOU'VE been sent here is because we saw how phenomenal you were at this game, and Stephanie is here because of her fast and swift speed-runs she likes to do."

I looked over at Stephanie, and she smiled and blushed at me.

"So we gave you and your girlfriend that extra level at the end, giving you a choice if you want to 'help' Aperture Science."

When he said 'extra level', ALL memory came back to my head.

"And being yourself, you probably passed this off as some 'gag' Valve put in, right?"

I nodded. Then he looked over at Stephanie.

"And you thought you would get to speed-run some more levels, right?"

She smiled and blushed a lot.

"So both of you accepted, and went in the 'yes' door. Then both of your games randomly shut off and you and Stephanie got transported to Aperture Science, the transportation knocking you out in the process. We gave you that notebook so when you two compete the task, everyone will know about what you have done and pass it on to the world."

Stephanie and I smiled at each other.

"But,"

We looked at him.

"You have one more chance to leave and go back home for any reason. If you stay, you will be unable to leave until the task is done. If you leave, you will not be able to come back here, but can watch and check his progress."

We looked at each other.

"Your name's Shreck, right?"

I nodded.

"Shreck, stay or leave?"

"Stay." It was a given.

He then walked over to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, stay or leave?"

Stephanie looked at me with a sad look and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to leave."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

I fell into a dark sadness when she said that. The love of my life, leaving!

"Okay, it will be a few minutes." Then they both left the room.

We were the only people there for a duration of time.

"Stephanie..."

She looked at me sad.

"Please don't go..."

Stephanie sighed and walked over to me.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I just can't do this..."

"Yes you can, Stephanie!"

She started to cry. "No, I can't!"

"I just can't!"

She lay next to me, crying.

"Don't cry!"

It was hard to encourage her not to cry. Because I was on the verge of tears myself.

I hugged her, saying, "If you think it's the right thing to do, do it."

Then both of them came back. Seeing we were both upset, the girl talked to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, you don't have to go."

"I-I'm good on the game, not in real life!" She then continued crying.

She sighed then said, "I want to tell you something."

Stephanie stopped crying and listened.

"We had this happen before, except they both wanted to stay. 1 week later, they were both found dead,"

"How is this supposed to help?"

"They might have died, but they died helping us. They died helping this country. They died helping the world. What would you call those kinds of people?"

"A-A hero?"

"Exactly,

They died a hero. They died knowing that what they were doing was right."

"W-Wait, if they died, how did they save anyone?"

"They were shot in the leg, then the arm, then the other leg, the other arm, and then they're torso. But with those injuries, they kept fighting. They kept doing what they thought was right, and never gave up. Can you guess where they died?"

"Where?"

"Right at the end, when they won. They fought till they completed the task, and then let their souls go to heaven. My point is...

The road may be rough, you will get scared, and you will get hurt. But you need to keep going.

You need to do what's right."

After she said that, I CRRRIIIIEEEDDD! She smiled and said "Touching, isn't it?"

She then looked at Stephanie (who was ALSO crying at the story),

"What do you want to do now?

Stay or leave?"

We looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Leave."

I saw through her disguise. Why am I saying that?

She was trying not to laugh.

"Stephanie!" I yelled.

"Just joking!"

We all laughed, even I did.

"That's not funny!" I said, laughing still.

I hugged her, and said

"Let's do this."

End.

Nice story though, right?

I'll write more soon, we are still in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 6 - Matt and Elena

**11:47 p.m.**

Whew, nothing like a good day's work!

Stephanie is sleeping, she's so cute!

Sadly, we lost someone. I'll explain in a minute.

We actually got to use GUNS. Awesome, right? We both used some! Don't get me wrong, it was scary as heck, but fun! Stephanie's a good shooter! I was amazed by that. I had a shotgun, she got a sub-machine, and we kicked some butt!

Recap:

After we got called out of the hospital, we were told to 'raid the old parts of Aperture' which is seen in Portal 2. We had to raid that part because the Combines were using it as they're 'base' so that they can soon get enough weapons to attack the main, modern part. We had to be quiet; one little noise is a bomb to Combines. So we used a back way (I was NOT planning on falling that far!) and got a clear vision of our enemy.

Stephanie got a little scared, I was too. Our enemy was exactly as I pictured, black suit with a mask on. So we elaborated a plan...

We agreed to snipe the guards in front of the old facility, so we can get in without being noticed. I got out a sniper-rifle and shot one guard in the head. BOOM, HEADSHOT! One guard noticed us and tried to shoot us, hitting nothing but some rocks. "Amateurs." I whispered out-loud, and Stephanie giggled. Oh, I forgot to write, those two nice people who were at the hospital came with us so they could help with the battle.

The girl's name is Elena, while the boy's is Matt. They've done this before, so they're aim was picture perfect. So Matt sniped the other guard, getting one wound on his arm. He screamed in pain when that happened, but it was easy to heal.

Elena got out some binoculars and said that they could 'investigate', while we stay here. Stephanie agreed in a blink of an eye. Hey, I would.

She told us exactly this:

"If anything happens to us while we are out, we will give a signal for you two to just leave without us and find a different way to get in."

So Matt and Elena walked slowly over to the condemned facility entrance and looted the dead Combine's bodies, finding some ammo and a sub-machine gun for Stephanie to use. We used binoculars to watch what they were doing. We saw Elena and Matt charge into the building, firing they're guns. We heard a scream of a girl, who was probably either a Female Combine, or Elena crying in pain. We couldn't hear as much firing this time, we both hoped Elena made it out alive. Then... no guns firing. None. We could make out Elena crawling out of the building bleeding, and we ran to her body. I talked to her when she was hurt.

"Elena! Are you okay?"

"No!"

"Where are you hurt?!"

It was hard to understand her, but I think she said "My stomach!" I got out some first-aid and used it on her. During this process she just closed her eyes and wouldn't respond anymore.

"Elena!"

No answer.

"Come on, Elena! Wake up!"

She laid still.

I checked her pulse. She's gone.

"Ellllllleeeeeennnnnaaaaaa!"

I started crying. So quickly she died! But then again, before she came with us, she told us she wasn't very strong, and wouldn't withstand as much bullets as us. I guess she was right, but we can't tell her she's right.

Matt walked out with only a minor browse on his arm. He was NOT happy to find out Elena died. He jumped to her side and tried to wake her up.

"Um, Elena?"

"Elena, are you there?"

"Come on, don't play!"

He shook her a little, but still no response. Just a lifeless body.

"Please don't do this, sis!"

_That's his sister?!_ I thought in surprise.

I had no clue about this until then. I thought they were just, you know, 'friends'.

Now it made sense about how sad he got when he realized she ain't comin' back.

I'm sorry, bad joke.

"Elena, Please!"

Man, he got sad!

But not as sad when he checked her pulse.

He was CRYING, not like a 'oh, boo-hoo', a flat out BALL.

"Noooooooooo!" *cry cry cry*

I came to Matt's side and said:

"She was a good girl."

"I'll miss her sooo muucchh!"

"We all will."

I glanced over at Stephanie, who was crying silently, putting her hand over her heart, with her eyes closed.

Sorry to interrupt a good story, but remember, at the top of this date, when I said we lost someone?

*flashback*

"Sadly, we lost someone. I'll explain in a minute."

*bum bum*

I LIED.

Yep.

She opened her eyes and looked at Matt.

"Matt? Is that... you?"

"Oh sis..."

They both hugged each other and Stephanie cried hard. A happy ending.

We set up camp and Matt and the good-as-new Elena left to get some stuff to eat.

The fire was warm and toasty. I was sitting next to Stephanie at this time, the perfect time for that love moment you see in movies.

"Shreck?"

Well I'll be darned.

"What's up?"

"First off, what's your actual name?"

She's a smart one.

I laughed and said "David."

"Why did you hide your real name?"

I stared at the ground for a brief second and said:

"It's a long story."

"I'm up for a long story. Are you okay with telling me?"

I stared at her for a minute and said:

"Well, if you must know..."

"About 5 years ago, when I still was with my mom..."

Elena interrupted me and said:

"Wait, you're not with your mom anymore?"

"Sadly, no."

"What happened to her?"

"...I'm not absolutely sure, but I think she's dead."

"Oh, really?"

I paused and said:

"I think so."

"Aw, I'm sorry, David."

"Thank you."

Then I continued telling my story.

"Anyways, when I was still with my mom, we had a knock on our door. My mother opened the door and was greeted by 3 young men with guns, telling us to come with them or suffer the consequences."

"Why?"

"My mother was a savior, meaning she would save anyone in peril at anytime. So that made a lot of torturers, murderers, and people like that mad, so she was the prime target. She didn't care, continued her business, and was never confronted. Until then."

"Wow, she sounds like a nice girl!"

"She was. She would take people she didn't even know into her arms. I loved her so much."

She nodded, and I continued.

"My mother refused, and was backed up into a wall. She started crying, telling them to take her and not to hurt me. So they took my mother, and I never seen her since."

"She must've really loved you to sacrifice herself like that."

I nodded.

"The reason I didn't tell you or anyone else my real name is because before that incident happened, she knew she was a target. She told me to promise her not to tell anyone my real name, and to call myself Shreck. You are the only person I ever met that knows my real, actual name."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The reason I told you is because I know, you won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I want you to promise me something."

She put all of her attention towards me. She's a keeper.

"If anything happens to you, and your life is on the line, I want you to do anything you can to stay alive. Even if that means giving my name out."

"I promise."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

(At this part of the story, there is a kissing scene. It has been removed due to inappropriate actions of children.)

Then Matt and Elena came back with some grub.

So we sat down and ate out food, then Stephanie and everyone else went to sleep, and that's where I'm writing this now.

I'm going to bed.

More info tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7 - My Time is Up

**September 13, 3032. 12:30 p.m.**

Hey, it's Stephanie. Yes, David is still here, just really depressed for reasons I will explain in a second.

Anyways, here is the full recap:

We woke up this morning in horror to find ourselves tied to chairs. I was next to David, who was also tied, with Matt and Elena missing. We tried to break free, but the ropes were too tight to even move. We sat there waiting for something to happen.

"David!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know. Just stay calm, okay?"

I nodded, even though I was about to cry. Then a young man with a machine gun in his hands walked over to David and said:

"Ah, long time no see, huh?" And started to laugh.

I looked over to David, who was paralyzed in horror.

"David, are you okay?"

He was trembling a lot. "S-Stay calm, Stephanie..."

I started to worry about him. Who were those guys? And why is David so scared?

"Who are those guys, David?"

He looked at me, still shaking, and said:

"R-remember those guys in that story about my mother?"

I stared at him in horror. I started crying, it was about the only thing I could do at that point. Why were they here? What did they want from us?

The young man walked over to me and said:

"Aw, why the sad face?"

"Just leave me alone!" I cried at him.

"Aw, don't cry! It will only hurt for a bit..."

I started crying harder, and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

I stared at the gun in horror, trying to hold back the tears.

"Leave her alone!"

He stared at David, who was full of anger.

"Oh, look who's getting tough!"

"What do you want?"

He stared at David. "Revenge."

All color was wiped from David's face. It took me a while to understand, but it made sense. David's mom was a savior, right? So I thought, because his mom is dead, he's taking revenge on _him_ instead of_ her_.

"Why do you even still want revenge? It's been like, 5 years." David said to the young man.

"Do you know how much kills we lost because of your freaking mom? She was being 'Miss Hero' around the town, leaving us with tough guys who fought back! So we want to take revenge on your mom! But unfortunately, we can't do that, because she's dead. So you're the next best thing."

"How are you even going to take revenge?"

"I know your weakness."

"Oh, do you?"

The young man walked away, and then brought another chair turned around so we can't see the front. Arms were around the back of the chair, so someone was there.

"Do you know who this is?"

He looked smart at the man and said "Who?"

The chair was turned around to show a 20-30 year old woman. I didn't get it.

_Who was she?_ I was thinking to myself.

But everything made sense once David identified who it was.

"Mom?!"

"Hey, David."

"Wha- wh- I-I don't-!"

"It's okay, David."

"Why are you here?!"

"I was never dead; they used me to kill citizens, so you probably got word that someone died, and you thought it was me."

"Mom!"

The guy laughed and said

"Guess who's next!"

"Oh, no. No no no! Please!"

The guy put a knife near her chest.

"NO!" David cried.

"I'm sorry, David, but it looks like _my time is up_." Lara said to him.

"No..."

The man then proceeded to bring the knife back.

"No no! NO! PLEASE NO! NO! NO!"

And trusted the knife forward.

"NOO!" David said as Lara (David's mom) screamed in pain.

The man untied her and she fell to the ground, rolling around in pain.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"No..."

"Oh, mom!"

She crawled over to David and looked into his eyes.

"Please don't go!"

"I have to..."

"No, mom! You don't!"

"I do."

"I don't want you to die! I love you so much! I need you!"

"I'm sorry."

She sat up and hugged David.

"Goodbye, David."

"Bye mom! I'll miss you so much!"

Then Lara died and slid from David's lap.

"Mom?"

She didn't answer.

"Mom! Wake up!"

She laid still, not making a sound.

"Please come back! Please!"

Still no answer.

"Moooommm!" He started crying.

The man dragged the body over to the side and said

"You're next."

"No! Please!"

He then brought the knife back...

"AHH! PLEASE NO PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

And right before he got knifed, something killed the man.

He fell to the ground, bloody and gory.

One of the ceiling panels broke over us, and guess who came out of it...

"Rescue mission!"

"Matt? Elena?"

They jumped out of the ceiling and said

"We came to save you!"

I squealed in excitement. We're going to be okay!

They untied us and walked towards the door.

"C'mon! Let's go!" said Elena.

Elena saw David crying near a dead body.

"Shreck?"

She walked over to David.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My mom! She's dead!"

She looked at the dead body.

"That's your mom?"

David nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is there any way we can help her?"

"I don't think so..."

She sighed and stared at the lifeless body.

"Do you want to take her with us?"

"Yes."

She picked up Lara and carried her to our campground. And that's when David wanted me to write this, he's still really sad about his mother, Lara.

Soon we are going to bury her, once David let's go.

And like always, more info tomorrow...

Or later, whenever.


	9. Chapter 8 - Testing

**4:21 p.m.**

Alright, I'm back. I just had to take a break after - you know, _that_.

We also got to shoot more people again, but we almost died in the process.

Anyways, I think we are reaching our main goal - kill G- umm...

We don't speak her name, but let's just say...

Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System.

Yeah...

Recap:

After my mother died and I let go, she was buried. R.I.P. We decided to go out and reach our next goal, go to the modern part and raid. Now, this was hard. They were Elites, which mean they are much much more skilled than just regular Combines. But we got our guns, and used a broken elevator, which is never a good idea, by the way. The wire snapped and the elevator fell all the way to the bottom - with Matt in it. We left him down there and hoped for the best, because we had a job to finish. Once we got up to the modern parts, she joined us.

"Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, please complete these tests and you will be rewarded with CAKE."

That's always her bribe. Cake here. Cake there. And it strangely works.

That's what doesn't make sense.

You spend thousands and _thousands_ of dollars to be in this place only to be shut down at the end and die in a fire. When they could've lived a happy life and got some at the store. I think people are getting dumber and dumber as the years go on.

Anyways, we got finished with about 5 tests - not for the cake - and we were greeted by Elite Combines. I was ambushed and shot down, with some bad wounds all over my stomach. Elena shot him down before he could actually kill me, while Steph' got some first-aid.

After that, we went through 10 more chambers and the same thing happened. Except Elena was the target this time, shooting her down so much that she actually fainted. I shot him so he couldn't do anymore damage. I tried to help Elena with some first-aid, but the blood kept finding its way through.

"Oh God, it's not working!"

"Just go!"

"What?"

"Go on without me! Please!"

And we haven't seen her since. But we finally made it to the famed Chamber 19, aka: The Cake Chamber. We got to the fire pit and Stephanie screamed. She had no clue it was coming, I should've told her. Then again, she would've probably chickened-out. Along with all my weapons I also had the Portal Gun, which was not given to me. I found it near a dead test subject. Anyways, popped a portal on both walls and told her to jump in the portal with me. She got really scared and didn't budge. So I had to grab her arm and jump in the portal. I came out with no damages, while Stephanie got a burn on her leg. Treated it with first-aid and kept going.

"What are you doing? You haven't escaped, you know - you're not even going the right way."

She was lying. How do I know? She'll get more and more scared once we start going the _right_ way, and get more and more informative when we go the _wrong_. Of course, Stephanie didn't know who was talking and how much of a liar she was. So she tried to go the other way.

"Stephanie! That's the wrong way!"

"But she said-"

"She's a liar! Trust me on this one."

"Oh, okay."

"DONT LISTEN TO HIM!" GLaDOS yelled at her.

"Just keep going, Stephanie."

So after flying through pipes and ending up in observation rooms, we finally got to her chamber. I opened the door, and it was exactly as the game was. A large hallway suspended in air, connecting to a giant, cylinder room. Stephanie was trembling; I got a little scared myself. We walked in the hallway, but Stephanie stopped when we got to the large chamber door.

"I can't do this!" Stephanie cried.

"Stephanie, we can't turn back now!"

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Stephanie started running towards the door.

"Stephanie, wait!"

Stephanie exited the room and closed the door behind her. Great, I was alone.

And that's where I am now. Writing in her hallway...

Someone screamed. Sounded like...

STEPHANIE!

The door won't budge!

I have to go.


	10. Chapter 9 - GLaDOS

**8:30 p.m.**

No explaining. Straight to recap.

Recap:

I opened the door and she was exactly as I pictured.

"Well you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you managed to break so far, is my heart..."

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just like playing Portal!

"...And Stephanie's."

_She's not supposed to say that! _I thought to myself in horror.

"Stephanie's?"

"Yes, Stephanie's. You broke her heart."

"What? How?"

"I'll show you. Deploying surprise in 5... 4..."

"Haha, nice try! You are programmed to make a core fall!"

"OH, AM I?"

"...Oh God, no."

"This isn't a game. This is reality. I can do WHATEVER. I. WANT!"

"Oh God!"

"3... 2... 1... "

Then a GIANT arm came bursting out of the wall, making dust and pieces fly. After it was cleared up, I was shocked to see Stephanie in her grasp.

"David!" Stephanie cried at me.

"Oh, is that your name? Your lilshreck, aren't you? That guy who claims to have beat Portal a million times?"

"H-How do you know me?!"

"I know all, David."

You have no clue how freaking scary that is for an evil machine like her to call you by your REAL. NAME.

The arm then began to come towards me, with Stephanie in its grasp.

"You want to see her again, right? Then you must complete a number of tests to get her."

"...Just tests?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that too easy for you? How about I time it? And when it runs out, your little friend dies."

"Help me, David!" Stephanie cried.

"Okay, okay! No more GLaDOS! I can do that!"

"No, that's not enough. How about I kill your other friends too?"

"My other friends? They're already dead, GLaDOS. You should know that."

"Oh, really?"

Another arm came through the wall, and to my surprise, Matt and Elena were in its grasp too.

"OKAY OKAY! How much time?"

"5 minutes to complete 10 of them. Your time starts now!"

A door came flying open. I ran as fast as I could to the door.

"The Enrichment Center wishes you the best of luck!"

I can't write every test I did, but there were about 5 turrets AT LEAST in each test. I competed all of them, and when I was finished, I was shocked at the time.

"5:05"

I lost.

"Well, well, well. Look who came just in time to watch his friends die!"

"Oh no! Please let them go!"

"I can't do that, David. _YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT_."

The two arms went over the open incinerator.

"Please no!"

"You chose this path. Now I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in 5... 4..."

Then all of a freaking sudden, we heard a car motor. GLaDOS stopped the arms and everyone froze. It got more and more loud, which means it was getting closer and _closer_ to the building. Whoever was planning on doing this was crazy, I mean, a car can't fly through a building like Aperture Science.

But to my surprise, a car burst through the building, knocking Stephanie, Matt, and Elena out of the arms grasp, and also knocking a core out of GLaDOS. Whoever did this was a hero!

"Time out for a second, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Then, of all people in this world, guess who jumped out of the car...

LARA.

No, not Lara Croft. LARA, Lara.

Did you forget her already?

She's also known as...

MY MOTHER.

"Mom!"

"David!"

We ran towards each other, hugging each other.

"I thought you died!"

"Just one little knife doesn't kill a woman like me."

Then GLaDOS tried to get our attention.

"Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise... I've never seen it before."

"Never mind. It's a mystery I'll solve later... _by myself_... Because you'll be dead."

Then an arm attempted to grab me, grabbing my mother instead.

God, someone give her a break!

"Let go of me!"

GLaDOS pulled her up to the machine's face.

"Aw, so you're David's mother..."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you, him, and his friends dead."

"No! You're not hurting my son!"

"You don't have a choice. You can't stop me."

While they argued, I picked up the core. Unfortunately, GLaDOS noticed me.

"Where are you taking that thing?"

She dropped my mom, knocking the wind out of her.

"Let's be honest, neither one of us knows what that thing does. Just put it in the corner, and I'll deal with it later."

I decided to do something... different to her.

So I ran to a nearby machine, and threw it in there.

The whole place started shaking as usual. Except nothing exploded.

"You are kidding me."

"Did you just throw that Aperture Science Thing We Don't Know What It Does into an Aperture Science HUMANAIZER?"

_Oooooohhhh ****…_ I thought in horror.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing that-whoah. Whoah, whoah, whoah."

Dust flew off of the machine. She wasn't lying. The label said:

"HUMANIZER. DO NOT TOUCH."

"RUN!" I yelled.

But it was too late; panels started clearing up the holes.

"What have you done to me?!" GLaDOS yelled in absolute terror. That's new.

"Ooooohhhh crap!" I said out loud.

"I'm-I'm- a human!"

Stephanie started screaming. Matt started shaking. Elena backed in horror. Lara tried to protect me.

What have I done?

GLaDOS stepped out of the machine.

Yep, that's right, I said STEPPED.

She was pretty, but I saw through her disguise.

She was still the old GLaDOS, except now more ACCESSIBLE.

Her voice was... about the same, add a touch of human.

"David!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

She ran towards me, and pinned me to the ground.

Holy crap, she was now accessible. Fully accessible.

Of course, her knowledge didn't change. She's still very smart, just will forget like us humans.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you!"

I screamed.

Then, I remembered.

The car.

She saw me looking at the car.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"_EVERYONE! GET IN THE CAR!_" I yelled.

GLaDOS called a turret down, shooting at the car.

By the way, the car was a Chevy Silverado.

No wonder it burst through the building like that.

One of the turret's bullets shattered the car window.

"David! Help us!" Stephanie cried.

I managed to get free from GLaDOS's grasp, ran inside the driver's seat, and slammed the gas.

"David! You don't have a license!"

"That's not important, mom!"

Though you know what I forgot?

Portal takes place in the Half-Life universe, right? That means any car from Half-Life is still accessible.

So GLaDOS called a Buggy down.

Oh, great.

I was surprised to see she was a good driver!

Well, not really.

Anyways, she was on our tail! I could tell what she was trying to do. She was trying to turn our car around so we could head towards Aperture Science.

And she actually did it. I tried turning around, but she was making our car go forward. But when we were heading towards Aperture Science, something was coming down from the sky.

It was white, with a blue light in it.

"What is that thing, David?" Stephanie asked in terror.

"That's Wheatley."

"Oh, good!" Lara said.

"That may not be a good thing, Mom."

"Why not?"

"He could still be evil."

"Oh, no!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"How are we going to determine that he's still evil?" Matt asked.

I sighed and said: "Only one way to find out."

We came closer and closer to the building, then eventually crashing in to it AGAIN. Our car hit Wheatley and guess where he went... right in to the Humanizer, AGAIN.

He screamed as his core was being transformed into a human.

"Oh, jeez!" I said.

"You idiot!" GLaDOS yelled at me. My mom stepped in, trying to calm her down.

"It wasn't his fault!"

"I don't care WHOSE fault it is at this point! That moron is going to kill us all!"

"Wheatley?" I asked her.

"Yes! That core has a memory system that is set up when his personality changes, it stays with him FOREVER!"

"...Can we trust you?" I said.

"Yes!"

"I don't know... you are a liar,"

"I know I am, but this is an actual emergency!"

"HERE'S COMPANYYYY!" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh crap! Get in!"

We again slammed the gas, driving from Wheatley's wrath.

He got the damaged (but usable) Buggy, and attempted to turn us around, like GLaDOS did. Except this time, he didn't do it right. So instead of us turning around, our car did FLIPS.

We did about 20 of them, knocking out everyone in the car. Even GLaDOS was out, which was weird, since she was a Genetic Life-form who controls an entire building. I woke up an hour later, everyone else still out.

I tried to wake up the nearest person, which was GLaDOS in the front-passenger seat.

"Hey, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Hi."

"Hey."

She turned her head to look out the shattered window.

"Are you okay?"

She looked down at her-self. Blood was everywhere.

"I'm bleeding?"

"Yes. That's why you feel weak."

"Huh. I feel... powerless."

"Yeah, me too."

She turned her head to look at me, and smiled.

_Smilied._

"Oh jeez. That's so weird."

"What?"

"You... you showed emotion. It's so rare for a person like you, no offense."

"Yeah, I never am happy."

"Oh, I wouldn't put it like that."

She giggled and looked out of the open window again. She started moaning in pain.

"It's painful...!"

"That's how we humans feel when we got shot by a sentry, hit by an energy orb, and so on and so forth. It never feels good."

"Wow, I never looked at it that way..."

She then stared at me.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this..." she said."I'm sorry about you and your friends."

"You _actually_ are sorry about something?"

"Yes."

"Wow, thanks. Just please don't do it again. It makes us sad to see our family and friends being treated like that."

"I won't."

We stared through the windshield, thinking about her being sorry.

Then it hit me.

"Oh God."

"What's wrong, David?"

"My friends!"

"Oh no!"

We both jumped back to see the back seat. Everyone was bloody.

I tried waking up my mom, but to no avail.

"Mom! Wake up!"

"Come on! Please stay here!"

I checked her pulse.

Dead gone.

"Mom no!"

"She died, didn't she?" GLaDOS asked me.

I was crying hard. "Yes! She's gone!"

She stared at me thinking.

"Wait. I got it! Remember my hobby being to re-animate the dead?"

"You actually DO that now?"

"Yeah, wasn't lying there."

"Bring her back!"

"Umm... well, to do that, the user has to sacrifice him or her-self. For example, say I bring your mom back. Then I am giving my life to her, so that means I would die almost instantly."

"We can't do that then. Is there any other way?"

"Well, I could give her a PORTION. That means that she will have enough life to start breathing, but I on the other hand will live a shorter lifespan than usual."

"Are you fine with doing that?"

She started to sit there thinking. She's not going to do it! I know her, and she does not do things for people.

"Oh, fine."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You would do that for me?"

She sighed and said:

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you, GLaDOS!"

"Oh, can you call me Caroline?"

"You like that name?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, don't you think it sounds nice?"

"I do."

She smiled. Then she started the process.

It was VERY colorful. Half of her life was given to my mother, awakening her.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I smiled at her, and she kissed me.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

We stopped hugging and kissing, and that's when she spotted Caroline.

"Why is she here?"

"She saved you, Mom!"

"I actually did, we're not making this up." Caroline said to her.

"Please be nice to her, Mom. She won't hurt us."

She stared at Caroline for a minute and said:

"Oh, okay. But I am watching her."

"Thanks Mom."

Then Stephanie and the others woke up.

Stephanie screamed in terror when she saw Caroline.

"Stephanie, it's okay! Calm down!"

"She's going to kill me!"

"No, she won't!"

But it was too late, because Matt pulled out a pistol and shot at Caroline.

She screamed in pain as she fell to the car floor.

"Caroline!"

"Caroline? Who's that?"

"It's who you just SHOT!"

"She was going to hurt Stephanie!"

"No she wasn't!"

I got some first-aid and helped her with it.

She seemed to be okay.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice friends you have there."

"Hey, shut up will ya?" Matt said to Caroline in a mad way.

"He didn't mean to hurt you; he was just scared that you would do something to them again."

"Oh, okay."

After everyone calmed down, GLaDOS noticed something.

She gasped and said

"Wheatley!"

"Oh God!" I said out loud.

I slammed on the gas, driving toward the open building. This time, I stopped before we could hit the building. I swear, one more time, and that place would have just crumbled to the ground.

We went inside of the building. Wheatley was nowhere to be found.

But, the big door was open, and so was the normal lab door.

"Wheatley's been here." I said suspiciously. "We need to find him."

So we walked out of GLaDOS' chamber and into the main hallways. We 'followed his tracks' supposedly; all we did was follow the trail of wide-open doors.

"He isn't very smart, is he?" I said, trying to be funny.

"He's a moron." Caroline said.

"You better not tell him that, he will kill you."

"Him? Killing me?" She started laughing. "Don't be so foolish, he couldn't kill me if he tried."

"I don't know... you should be careful about what you say. He's very powerful now."

Stephanie started trembling.

"Keep moving, Stephanie. I won't let him hurt you." I said, trying to cheer her up.

She nodded.

Then, the place started shaking, the lights flickering on and off. There were high pitched squeals of machinery, like the place was shifting. Stephanie hugged me in fear; I could tell she was scared for her life. I was too.

We looked out of a nearby window, and I was getting scared. Why? Well,

I was right.

The whole place was SHIFTING. It was being moved. Then we hit something, knocking everyone to the ground. Everything was still after that, it was like it never happened. Then we heard motors and tools working from a distance, which was weird.

"What's happening, David?" Stephanie said to me in a fearful, but mostly calm voice.

"I don't know, it sounds like something is being added. But what could it be...?"

Caroline looked down at her arm, which opened and a screen showed.

From that camera, we saw the human Wheatley, working to create a door into a wall.

"He's adding a door into the wall." Caroline said.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably wants to test more."

"Great, he probably wants us."

We walked toward the sound of the 'maintenance', and found ourselves in the 19th test chamber. AKA The Cake Chamber.

"Ah, good! It's you guys!" Wheatley said in a cheerful voice. "Listen, this is genius listen, I had a brain-wave, and it was this - How about, we link the old, buggy Aperture Science to the NEW Aperture Science! Isn't that great? _Double _the testing! I moved the building, to its location, and now _THE TESTING WILL CONTINUE_!"

"God, you're so annoying." Caroline said in an un-amused way.

Wheatley gasped, and then started laughing in surprise. "Well look who it is!"

"Yeah, it's me. So what?"

"So I can make you test too!" Wheatley observed Caroline. "Wow, that body is beautiful!"

"I'm not attracted to you at all."

The door made a *ding* noise. "_Door Addition Completed_." said a voice-over.

"Oh, good! Watch this, you're gonna love this."

Wheatley opened the metal door, revealing Chamber 1 of _Portal 2_.

"Isn't that neat? You guys can test, again!"

"No!" said Stephanie, attempting to be brave. I was proud of her.

"Oooo, who is this beautiful girl over here?"

"Get away from me!"

"Feisty, I love it! We should get married!"

"I'm only 12, creeper!"

Wheatley started laughing then said "No law in my book about that!"

Stephanie went over to me and held the side of me.

"She doesn't love you, okay?" I said, defending Stephanie.

"I don't care! I'm going to marry her!"

"No! She doesn't want that!"

"Again, I-DON'T-CARE!"

He was trying to pull those 'force the marriage' type of things. I wasn't going to tolerate it.

"You're not going to for as long as I'm here to stop you!"

I shouldn't have said that, because he pulled out some weird fire-arm and aimed it at me.

I put my hands up and was backed up into a wall.

"For as long as you're here, huh? What about if you're _not_ here!?" He said, the gun ready to shoot.

_Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die! _I thought.

Matt grabbed him and pulled him away from me. While Wheatley was falling, he shot his gun, hitting Matt in the leg. Matt screamed and used his other leg to kick him continuously, knocking him out. He cursed at the body. Elena ran to Matt to see if he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay, Matt?" Elena asked him worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to watch him; he's going to wake up soon."

And that's where I am writing this now. Soon we are going to go in to the door and investigate. But for now, we are preparing.


	11. Chapter 10 - Wheatley

Hey, me again – I still don't know if anyone is going to see this.

We are halfway there, and he's getting mad. I don't know how long we are going to survive.

Anyways, here is the recap:

We went in the door, leaving Wheatley unconscious on the floor, and solved some tests.

Wheatley greeted us at the 4th or 5th chamber.

"Did you think I forgot you? Did you think I forgot what your little 'friend' did to me?! No! Now you're _all _going to die!"

10 turrets surrounded us, off at the moment.

"Say your prayers!" Wheatley said to us.

Then the turrets powered on, aiming at each of us. Stephanie screamed in terror, while I stood there still.

But instead of shooting us, the turrets started freaking out, and exploded, knocking all of us to the ground.

"What? How did they explode?"

Caroline made an evil grin, and I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"How- how did you do that?" Wheatley said, confused.

"Why would I tell you?" Caroline said.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't!"

"'HAHA. FAT CHANCE.'" Caroline said, quoting a part of her song.

Wheatley got mad, and almost killed all of us again, by lowering the platform to the mucky-poison water. But before it reached the water, Wheatley stopped the platform.

"Hmm," He said, staring at me. "I could use you."

"Me?" I said. "Why would you want me?"

"Because you know, and if there is info, I can pry it out."

I stepped away from the monitor in horror, my mom stepping in.

"Leave him alone!" My mom said, angry.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Wheatley said, mockingly.

My mom then got out a pistol and shot at the screen, shattering it.

"Aw. Bless your little primate brain. I'm not actually in the room with you. Am I? Technology. It's complicated. Can't hurt the big god face." Wheatley said.

I calmed down my mom and we kept going, and we got through 10 more chambers.

And you are up to date. More later.


	12. Chapter 11 - Home

**1:13 a.m.**

Hey, it's me. By the time you see this will be posted at some forum.

Because we won.

I am sitting here at home, relaxing at my chair, typing this now. And there's no place like home.

Recap:

So we went through to the chamber where he tricks you and says 'Surprise, we're doing it now!' And he did what he was supposed to, escaped and all. Stephanie was crying through the thing, I tried to make it better, but she was way too scared to calm down.

Then we got to the _end._

"Well, well, well. Welcome to MY LAIR! Lemme just flag something up: According to the control panel light up there, the entire building's going to self destruct in about six minutes. Pretty sure it's a problem with the light. I think the light's on the blink. But just in case it isn't, I actually am going to have to kill you. As discussed earlier."

Stephanie grabbed a hold of my arm.

"So, let's call that three minutes, and then a minute break, which should leave a leisurely two minutes to figure out how to shut down whatever's starting all these fires. So anyway, that's the itinerary."

"Also, I took the liberty of watching the tapes of you killing her, and I'm not going to make the same mistakes. Four part plan is this:"

"One: No portal surfaces."

"Two: Start the neurotoxin immediately."

"Three: Bomb-proof shields for me. Leading directly into number Four: Bombs. For throwing at you."

"You know what, this plan is so good, I'm going to give you a sporting chance and turn off the neurotoxin. I'm joking. Of course. Goodbye."

Then he started throwing bombs at us, except _most _of the bombs were aimed toward Caroline.

She kept dodging the bombs and running.

"Where are you going? Don't run! Don't run! I'll tell you why you shouldn't run: The harder you breathe; the more neurotoxin you'll inhale. It's bloody clever, this stuff. Seriously, it's devilish."

"Still running. Alright. Looks tiring. Tell you what - you stop running and I'll stop bombing you... That seems fair."

"Alright. Didn't go for that, I see. Knew I was lying. Point to you. But you still are inhaling neurotoxin. So, point deducted."

"Look out! I'm right behind you! No, of course I'm not. Saw through that too. Forty feet tall, right in front of you. Not my greatest ruse. To be honest. Still a giant robot, though."

But she just kept running and dogging.

"You're just delaying the inevitable. You cannot run from my bombs forever. Well, you can if I keep aiming them poorly. But I'll get better as we go, and you'll just get tired."

"This would go a lot faster if you'd stay still. Then I'd have time to fix the facility. So one of us at least would live. No need to be selfish, luv, you're gonna die."

While she was dogging, all of us put cores in Wheatley.

_Then the stalemate opened, _and Caroline ran towards it.

"Come back!"

Kept running.

"Do not press that button!"

She was close!

"Don't press it! COME BACK!"

And then, I forgot about one important aspect of the game.

_The button is booby-trapped._

"No! Caroline! WAIT!"

It was too late.

"PART FIVE! BOOBYTRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!"

She was flung backwards across the room, struggling to get up.

"What, are you still alive? You are joking. You have got be kidding me. Well, I'm still in control. AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX THIS PLACE."

"You had to play bloody cat and mouse, didn't you? While people were trying to work. Yes, well, now we're all going to pay the price. BECAUSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO BLOODY DIE."

I gave Caroline the Portal Gun, and she knew what to do.

"Do it." I said to her.

"Oh, brilliant, yeah. Take one more look at your precious human moon. Because it cannot help you now!"

She shot the Portal Gun, and it hit the moon, with the same *ding!* from the game.

Then, she just let go.

I came flying towards Wheatley, and I grabbed on to him, and him and I were then in SPACE.

"SPACE!" Wheatley yelled.

He tried to shake me off but it didn't work. Then Matt got control of an arm.

"Oh no. Change of plans. Hold onto me. Tighter!"

And except of me letting go, I HELD ON, and was flung in space.

I kept holding on, and it seemed as everything started to go in slow-motion. Then, the stars and space started to cave in, like paper.

Then, I woke up.

I _woke, up_.

That's right. It was all a dream. All of the previous pages I wrote were GONE. Actually, the notebook itself was, GONE!

I couldn't believe what happened. Everything I did was a dream! Caroline was a dream! Matt was a dream!

Then I looked around the room.

"Stephanie was a _dream." _I whispered out loud.

I started to cry, everything wasn't real. There wasn't anyone named Stephanie. Nor Matt, or Elena.

I looked over to my laptop, and it was on the _Steam _library.

I decided to start up Portal, just to relive the fake.

And to my surprise, the normal Valve opening video didn't start. A custom one did, and started playing _Space Phase _from the _Portal 2 Soundtrack._ The video started with Caroline's dead body on the ground in Wheatley's chamber, everything damaged and on fire. Then Caroline's body started to lift, it went through the ceiling, and went in space. I sat through 2 minutes of Caroline's body floating in space, and then text appeared on the screen.

"Thank you, David. You saved Aperture Science."

""Thank you, David."

30 seconds of that text stayed on the screen, then _Portal_ started loading. Tears were flowing like a river from my eyes, and when _Portal _loaded, the background was Caroline floating in space from the video, and text saying "Thank you."

I got a message on Steam after the loading, and it was from a username called _GLaDOS_.

I thought someone coincidentally gave me a fake message, as a spoof. So I clicked the box to see the message, expecting to laugh my butt off. But no, this is the _full _message, unedited.

"/messagetoDavid/

David, you have changed the world. You made sure Wheatley will never come back. I was thinking to give you some sort of reward, but Nah.

_I think this will do:_

Attachment: David's

Goodbye, David.

P.S. _Start level 1."_

I couldn't believe it, she saved my notes! She gave me my notes! I was so happy, I cried. Turns out she wasn't that bad after all.

Anyways, I started Level 1, like she told me, and nothing was out of order. Completely normal.

She said her normal audio, up to the part where she glitched and the lights dimmed. Then she spoke.

"Hello, David. I've expected you. It's nice to see you again. So, how is it back home?" GLaDOS asked me.

My microphone light blinked, and a notification popped on-screen, as if it was waiting for an answer.

"It's fine. Thank you." I said, I so knew I made a fool out of myself. But no, she answered.

"Oh, that's nice. Anyways, someone wants to see you in the next room. Tell _her _I said hi."

She then returned to her normal audio.

"stand back. The portal will open in 3. 2. 1."

The portal opened, I used the arrow keys to move. I went in the door, and it opened, as usual. The door shut behind me and the box dropped, like it was programmed to do.

Except, I saw a girl in the corner, sobbing quietly. I walked over to her.

"Um, hello?" I said through the mike.

She looked over to me, and she was here.

Stephanie was here.

"David?" She asked.

"Stephanie!" I yelled.

She jumped on her feet and I hugged her.

"You did it, David! You won!" Stephanie said to me excitedly.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said to her.

She stared at me in a surprised way.

"Really?"

"Yes, you helped me continue. I don't think I would've got the inspiration to continue if you weren't here."

She was speechless; I could tell she didn't know what to say.

But then, she found a way to show her gratitude.

She kissed me.

Yep.

She really did, and I loved it.

After we stared for a long time, Stephanie remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, GLaDOS wants to see us in the sequel."

"_Portal 2_?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know why, but she wants to talk to us. See you there." She then disappeared.

So I started up _Portal 2_, and it _immediately, without loading, _started the part after you rocket Wheatley into space and GLaDOS talks to you.

Stephanie was next to me.

"Oh thank god, you're alright."

"You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you were my greatest enemy. When all along you were my best friend."

"The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson: where Caroline lives in my brain."

It was completely normal, nothing was different. But to us, this meant a lot.

"You know, deleting Caroline just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest."

"Killing you... is hard."

"You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me. Or put me in a potato. Or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life."

"And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute lunatic. So you know what?"

"You win."

"Just go."

The elevator started to lift, both of us having tears in our eyes.

"[gentle laughter] It's been fun. Don't come back."

It then started rising and lifting, and then it stopped at a door. Turrets were behind it.

_Oops. _I thought.

The turrets aimed for us, and Stephanie screamed. Then the turrets removed their lights, and started singing _Caro Mia._

Then the lift rose, passing open areas with turrets in them. We then reached the big room, and the little turret started signing, then the group. Just like the ending. After the lift slowly rose, it raised faster, the music still playing. It rose, passing open, damaged areas of _Portal 2,_ and then it reached _the door._

The door opened, revealing outside. Both of us went out, looked around, and stared at each other. The door slammed, startling us. We heard something coming out of the tunnel, and the companion cube came out of it, the door shut, credits rolled.

I stared at my laptop in surprise, _what just happened? _I thought.

After those events, Stephanie and everyone else has been seen inside games, and messaging me through _Steam_. I was just glad it was done with, because I thought I was going to die. But, we won, so we don't have to go back.

We don't, right?

I'm done, it's been fun. Thanks to anyone who read this.

R.I.P GLaDOS

(Special thanks to Valve, for creating _Portal!_ And now that you read this, **go comment and rate honestly**! I want to see how everyone thinks!)


End file.
